ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Prime (BigD2003)
Ultraman Prime is the son of Ultraman Tiga and the younger brother of Ultrawoman Zeperion. He's the main character of Children of Tiga along with his sister. Etymology His name 'Prime', comes from the show Ultraman The Prime, yeah it's a dumb reason, I know. History Children of Tiga After Tsubasa Madoka returned back to his proper timeline after the event of Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revial of The Ancient Giant, he returns to Neo Super GUTS and tells the team about the event. More to be added Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Into The Altiverse 2 TBA The Rising Darkness TBA I Will Make M78 Work For That Wall! TBA Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross! TBA Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 40,000 t **'Power Type': 50,000 t **'Sky Type': 30,000 t *'Time Limit': 3 minutes or less (Based on Tsubasa's willpower, which is much weaker than his father's) Forms Due to being the son of Ultraman Tiga, Prime has all of his father's Type Change forms. - Power= Power Type *'Flight Speed': Mach 3 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Jumping Height': 800 m *'Underwater Speed': 930 km per hour *'Underground Speed': 930 km per hour *'Strength': 100,000 t *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Prime's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. *'Flame Absorption': Prime can absorb flames from surrounding areas into his body to enhance his physical and energy attacks. *'Heat Absorption': Prime can absorb heat based attacks from foes and other forms of energy in order to make himself stronger. *'Flame/Heat Resistant': Self explanatory. *'Miracle Balloon Beam': Prime's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can also change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *'Energy Pulse': In Power Type, Prime can send energy pulses throughout his body to shock anything that has latched on to him. *'Bullet Catch': Prime uses his hands to catch an enemy's attack and deflect it back at them. :;Techniques ::; Special *'Delacium Light Stream': Prime can gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. **'Delacium Shield': Prime can start to perform the Delacium Light Stream but instead convert the energy into a shield. **'Delacium Buster': Prime charges the Delacium Light Stream and gathers it energy into his right hand, before punching the opponent in their stomach, and firing a fiery beam through them and destroying them. It can be used as a normal beam. **'Delacium Bomber': Prime charges up a ball of fire and launches it towards the opponent. *'Zepellion Ray (Power Type)': Prime is able to fire a Power Type version of the Zepellion Ray by spreading his arms apart like the pose of Delacium Light Stream to gather heat energy, Prime then fires it in a L-shape. *'Primal Shoot': Power Type's version of the Specium Ray. A release of destructive orange energy in a standard '+' arm formation. ::;Physical *'Prime Punch': A punch attack. **'Delacium Power Punch': A flaming punch attack enhanced with Delacium energy. *'Prime Kick': A kick attack. **'Delacium Power Kick': A flaming kick attack enhanced with Delacium energy. ***'Primal Kick': A flying kick similar to Ultraman Leo's Leo Kick. *'Prime Chop': A chop attack. **'Delacium Power Chop': A flaming chop attack enhanced with Delacium energy. *'Prime Head Crusher': Prime can grab the opponent, holding it upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. *'Ultra Spin Attack': Prime runs towards his opponent and somersaults forward landing on them they brought down with the head caught between his legs. *'Prime Burning Dash': The Power Type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the right arm is clenched outward. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Delacium Dynamite': Prime channels Power Type's strength and his entire body bursts into flames. He then dashes at the opponent, grabs him/her, and explodes on contact. After the attack, Prime can reform his body from particles in the area. However, upon reforming, Prime is both physically and energetically exhausted. - Sky= Sky Type *'Flight Speed': Mach 12 *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 1,200 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Speed': Mach 3 *'Strength': 60,000 t *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t :;Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Prime's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Prime also can combine his attacks with the form's speed. :;Techniques ::; Special *'Ranbalt Light Bullet': Prime can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by crossing the arms in front of the chest and then spreading his arms upward to gather energy, then coming together at his left side, he puts both hands on the left hip, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it, Prime then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. **'Ranbalt Slash Ray': The Ranbalt Light Bullet fired in a similar manner to Ultraman's Slash Ray. **'Ranbalt Attack': Prime charges his left hand with lightning by raising it before he launches it towards the enemy with his right hand. This attack can be fired as a projectile or a stream. - Glitter= Glitter Prime *'Flight Speed': Mach 600 *'Running Speed': Mach 300 *'Jumping Height': 1,000,000 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 150 *'Underground Speed': Mach 150 *'Strength': 8,000,000 t *'Grip Strength': 7,000,000 t :;Abilities *'Glittering Aura': A golden aura that covers Prime and gives the appearance that he has turned gold. This will give Prime a strong immune from most of enemies' attacks. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Glitter Zepellion Ray' *'Glitter Zepellion Slash' }} Trivia *The creator first thought of giving Ultraman Tiga a son was when he saw Ultraman The Prime's intro. *Ultraman Prime Multi Type and Glitter's design was made by Cdr. *Power and Sky Type's design was made by Mebius-Zer0. *Several of Prime's techniques were inspired by Ultraman Orb's and Geed's Tiga fusions. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras